Power of the Galaxies
by narutofan318
Summary: Everything has the essence of stars. Those who are more pure hearted has more essance than others. Naruto, being who he is, is visited by the Lady of the stars. As a decendent of a plumber, how strong will he become. NarutoxRosalina
1. Please read

**_Hello everyone, this is very important. The stories that are going to be posted is made by my friend RandomGuy26. (He somehow forgot his information.)The only stories that I have made on my profile is Vampire Naruto. So if you need to PM someone, then send it to me. The next page has the real story. Also, Poke Nin is going to be moved to my page._**


	2. Lady of the Stars

**_This is a story idea I got after I collected all 242 stars in Super Mario Galaxy. I don't know if Naruto is going to go to other galaxies, but I might send him to a few for training. I do not own Naruto or Super Mario Galaxy/2_**

Naruto believed he was in a sewer. The constant dripping and the pipes going in every direction gave it away. He knew better though. It was impossible for him to be in The Forest of Death one moment and some random sewer the next. The closest answer he could get was that he was either dead or was near the Kyuubi's cage.

It had felt like hours since the attack from Orochimaru. He, Sakura, and Sasuke were clearly out match, with them being genin and him being a Sennin. His only hope at the moment was the Kyuubi's chakra and even that didn't come out freely.

When he saw Sasuke about to be eaten by the giant snake, he snapped. He had held back the snake with his bare hands. A secret bonus is he had scared Sasuke slightly.

Although, he didn't expect the snake bastard to put some type of seal on him. He had passed out instantly from the intense pain. He could feel his chakra was going haywire and attacking him inwardly. It didn't help that he could FEEL himself falling to his death.

All he had to do is wait till he hit the bottom.

"To think I would die by falling off a tree. I didn't even get to enjoy my life that much." He heard giggling before turning around to see what was it.

It was a beautiful girl. She has a very tall frame and appears to be a head above him. Her skin is very fair, being pallor white. She has blue eyes, almost a cyan hue. Like Ino's hair, she has platinum-blond hair and it consists of two separate flips on the sides in the same shape. She has one large bang, which covers her right eye completely. She was wearing a blue dress with a star pendant on it. He noticed that she had a silver crown on her head

"You don't have to stare you know." The blonde girl told him. Naruto shook his head while blushing.

"What's your name? Am I dead? Are you an angel?" The girl started to laugh softly making the boy blush even more.

"My name is Rosalina and you are not dead. I am not dead either so I am not an angel. Thank you for the compliment." The boy's face was completely red now.

"Then why are you here? Where is here?" She smiled sadly before walking in away.

"Please follow me, Naruto-kun. I want to show and explain something to you." Naruto tilted his head before following her.

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, Rosalina stopped before turning to him. She brought her hands up to her chest and hummed a soft tune. The boy was curious as to what she was doing. He was going to ask her a question but the room burst into a shower of light.

When the light was gone, Naruto was amazed. Instead of the dull sewer place they were in moments ago, was a clearing. It had all kinds of plants around and they looked healthy, but what caught Naruto's attention was the sky. It was apparently night time and thousands of stars were littered across the sky. They were different colors and sizes.

"This place is your soul Naruto-kun. Do you see how there isn't a single cloud in the sky? In here, clouds represent anything negative while the stars represent your good deeds. The moon shows how far along your life has gone along." He was baffled at the prospect of being in his very soul, but is surprised about the clouds.

"Why aren't there any clouds? I'm pretty sure I done tons of things wrong." The boy looked down with sorrow until Rosalina lifted his chin with her finger and smiled.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Naruto-kun. All of your life, when you did something, you did it because you thought it was the right choice and never had any ill-intentions. You protect those you care about even if they don't care much about you. You are just like your descendant." Naruto stared into her beautiful eyes, but replied, not wanting to be rude.

"I have a descendant?" She smiled before looking up. Wondering what she was looking at, he looked up too.

The stars were forming a constellation. After a moment, he noted it had the shape of two men. Strangely, they looked like plumbers.

"Those two are Mario and Luigi. They are two of the greatest heroes of their time. They have saved their world countless times; even other galaxies! Mario was the oldest brother. He was shorter than Luigi, but slightly stronger. He always wore red and an M symbol on his hat. Luigi, your descendant, was the youngest brother. Even though he wasn't a physically strong as Mario, he was faster. His signature color was green and had an L on his hat."

"So Luigi is my descendant, huh? That still doesn't explain why you are here Rosalina-hime." She closed her eyes again. He noticed that she had a pink tint on her face.

"You see, I have been watching over your family for many years. I knew the blood-line would become stronger at one point. I wanted to give you a few presents that I gave him. Power-Ups he used in his travels."

Nine crystals had emerged from the ground. Some of them had mushrooms and a few had flowers in them.

"These are items that are scattered across the galaxy. The Fire Flower allows you to control and become fire. The Ice Flower gives the ability to freeze anything the user touches, even lava itself. The Cloud Flower allows you to create clouds. The Bee Mushroom gives you the ability to fly for a limited time; you become so light that you can land on clouds. The Boo Mushroom gives you the ability to become a ghost and do everything a ghost can. The Rock Mushroom allows you to cover yourself with earth. Mini Mushrooms allow you to become smaller and The Mega Mushroom makes you giant."

Naruto couldn't believe such power existed. There had to be something wrong.

"What's the down side?" She looked at him. She was secretly impressed that he would instantly know that there was a catch.

"The powers are not unlimited. They will time-out very fast if you have no control over it and after the use of them, they will take away a lot of energy. Even a Jinchuriki will be drained after a while."

"Is there a delay between how long I can use them after another?" Rosalina nodded her head.

"Yes, there is. Once you touch the Power-Up you will have ten minutes to use it. Once the ten minutes are up, you have to wait thirty minutes to use another. Once you are more adept at using it, then you will be able to shorten it."

Naruto was grateful for the help, but there was still one problem.

"What's the use of the items if I'm about to die." She smiled and held a mushroom out.

* * *

><p>Naruto almost screamed when he saw the bottom coming fast. Unconsciously, he started to flap his wings.<p>

Wait, wings?

Looking at himself, he noticed that he had changed completely. He was now wearing some type of outfit that resembles a bee. He had two insect-like wings on his back and a stinger on his butt.

**"Like bees, you have natural instinct towards flying." **Naruto would have jumped in surprised, but it was impossible at the moment.

"Is that you, Rosalina-hime? Where are you?" The bee boy looked around frantically. He stopped when heard her beautiful, soft laughter.

**_'I'm still in your mind Naruto-kun. It would be best if you think what you want to say. We don't want people thinking you're crazy.' _**Naruto smiled because she cared for his well-being.

_'Like this?" _Naruto thought.

**_'Yes, just like that. How about we try to go find your team mates?" _**He replied yes and started to try to find his missing team-mates.

* * *

><p>It actually took Naruto fifteen minutes to find his team-mates. He never expected that they would leave him for dead. It made him sad to know that they wouldn't even see that he was alive or not.<p>

"Hey guys!" Naruto grinned with a strained smile on his face. The pain from the seal was still there. He almost fell several times because of it.

"Naruto? How did you get here?" Sakura asked. Anyone could tell that she didn't really care that much.

"It wasn't really hard, Sakura-chan! All I had to do wa-" Sasuke cut him off.

"Does it really matter? Let's just go in." Without another word, the two went inside. Naruto just looked down.

_'Do they even like me? Am I worth nothing to them."_

**_'Your worth a lot to me Naruto-kun. I will always be there for you.' _**Rosalina was trying to help him through this. She didn't want him to be so depressed. She could already feel the temperature decreasing from inside his soul.

_'Thank you...Rosalina-hime.' _Naruto went inside the building to see his two comrades talking to Iruka Umino.

"Iruka-sensei!" The blond called out to his old teacher. The man looked at him.

"Ah, Naruto! How are you doing? Are you ok?" Iruka was like an older brother to Naruto. He was one of the only people Naruto trusted with his life.

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei. I have lots of things I have to tell you!" Naruto was smiling brightly at the concept of catching up with his teacher.

"Sure Naruto. Once the second part of the exams, is officially over, then we can go talk about it over ramen."

"Is it on you?" Iruka eye twitched.

"Yes Naruto. It's on me."

"AWESOME!"

* * *

><p>"First, before I explain the third exam, I want to explain something about the test itself. I am going to tell you the true purpose of these exams." Some of the genin looked at him with curiosity.<p>

_"True purpose?"_

"Why do you think our country hold these exams with our allies? We do it to increase the abilities of our shinobi and strengthen the bonds with their allies. You must know the importance of these exams. They are the representations of the battle between other nations."

"What's that supposed to mean?" A girl with brown hair spoke up. Most of them wanted to ask the same thing.

"If we look at the history between the countries we are allied with, we continuously fight each other for power. In order to avoid destroying other nations military pointlessly, those nations pick champions to battle on behalf of their village in a selected location. That is how the chunin exams began."

"That's great and all, but why do we have to go through these exams then? I mean, it's not like you're making us chunins to go fight." Naruto believe things weren't adding up.

"It's for the pride of their nation." The Hokage simply said. "Many leaders are invited to attend these exams as guest and possibly hire shinobi to work for them. The exams could possibly determine the course of your shinobi from here on out. More importantly those ninjas will watch your battles and take note of the strengths those ninja and nation is developing. If there is a gap in power, then they WILL choose the stronger nation and give them more jobs; Therefore, the stronger the nation, the better the position their in."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why we have to risk our lives!" Kiba said.

"The country's strength is the villager's strength and the villager's strength is the shinobi's strength. This exam is meant to push you to your limits by life and death battles. The chunin exams are meant to show the strength of a shinobi which represents its nation. It's because this is an exam that your life is on the line." The brown haired girl spoke up again.

"But why did you use the term friendship then!" The Sandaime expression turned cold.

"You only remembered half of what I said." Naruto was getting tired of the lecture and yelled.

"I can handle anything you throw at me! Just bring it!" A couple of the jonin and chunin smirked.

"Very well then, now listen carefully, as I will explain what you are going to be doing during the third exam." Hiruzen Sarutobi was about to tell them, but a man interrupted him.

"Hokage-sama, let me explain the third exam to them, since I am the proctor." The Hokage nodded.

"Go ahead." The man turned to them.

"It's nice to meet you all. (Cough) There is something I would like to do before the third exam. (Cough)" After having a coughing fit for a moment he smirked. "We have to have a preliminary round before we move on to the real third exam."

_'What? I'm not in much condition to fight after that battle with Orochimaru." _His team's injuries were probably the greatest there, Sakura from her battle with the sound team and Sasuke and him from their battle with Orochimaru. He wondered why the Kyuubi hasn't healed him yet...

**_'Don't worry too much about it Naruto-kun. I'm sure you'll find a way. You have to wait about ten more minutes before you can use another Power-Up. If it comes to it, I'll just come out of your soul and help you.' _**Naruto eyes widened.

_'You can do that?'_

**_'Yes, I can. Unlike the Kyuubi, I am not forever bound to you. So, I can use your seal as a shortcut to come out.' _**Naruto was happy again. He could see his new friend more often. He didn't just have to hear her beautiful voice.

**_'Thank you, Naruto-kun. The preliminaries is about to start, so it's best if you started paying attention.'_** Naruto blushed. He had forgotten she could hear ALL thoughts. He calmed his beating heart and started to pay attention again.

"Alright then, we will now begin the preliminary round. The preliminary round will consist of one on one fighting with no holding back. There are twenty of you, so that means we will have thirteen matches. The winners of the matches will make it to the next round. There are no rules. You are to fight until one dies or admits defeat. The other option is that one is unable to continue. As proctor, I have the right to decide if it's over (Cough) to save as many lives as possible. Now it's time to decide who goes first. (Cough)."

He stepped back and pointed to the green screen. The screen flashed yellow before it picked the first two.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado

The two had smirked when they saw their names.

"Alright then, those who names have been drawn come forward." The two silently walked forward towards the proctor. "Let's go ahead and start the next match. Anyone other than the two, please move to the upward level.

After walking towards the upper levels, Naruto noticed that Kakashi was talking to Sasuke. That's when he noticed a strange mark on Sasuke's neck.

_'What's that strange mark on Sasuke's neck?' _He had never noticed that mark on him before.

**_'I don't know Naruto-kun, but be careful. I can sense foul energy coming off of it." _**Rosalina apparently had the ability to sense a type of 'essence' in people. Everything had it in them.

_'Ok, Rosalina-hime.' _Naruto looked down.

"Let the match begin!" (Cough). Yoroi started to do hand seals.

"I'm ready." He said. One of his hands were engulfed in blue chakra.

"So am I." Sasuke said getting into stance.

After a moment a tense silence, they both threw weapons at each other. As soon as he had thrown his weapons, Sasuke curse marked flared. To some people on top, it seemed like he was getting ready to fall because he was wobbling.

And that was exactly what he did. Sasuke had fallen to the ground. Yoroi, seeing an opening, tried to punch Sasuke, but he was able to roll out of a way, dodging the potentially fatal attack.

Deciding to try to damage him, Sasuke stabbed a kunai in the ground and use one foot to kick him in the back of his knee making him fall to the ground while Sasuke grabbed his arm to pin him down.

"It's not that easy." Yoroi grabbed the front of shirt and his hand glowed blue again. The Uchiha winced.

_'What's happening to me?' _Sasuke lost his grip on Yoroi causing him to hit him with his arm. The boy coughed while the sound shinobi grabbed the boy's head. Sasuke tried grabbing his arm to tossing away but his strength was leaving him. One of his arms had fell to his side.

"My chakra! What are you doing?" The boy gasped. Yoroi started laughing.

"You're just noticing now?" His other arm fallen helplessly to his side.

"Get off me!" Sasuke kicked the sound shinobi off of him.

"Impressive." Yoroi said as he stood up. "You still have enough strength to kick me. Don't worry I'll make this short and quick." Wordlessly, he ran towards the rookie genin and activated his technique again.

Sasuke stood up and dodge the attacks, but he stumbled when he was touched in the hair. That showed how powerful the attack was.

"If that's the best you can do Sasuke Uchiha, then you can't defeat me." Sasuke attempted to kick him the head. Yoroi jumped away before it could connect.

The blacked-clad boy ran towards Sasuke intent on finishing it. Several people were severely disappointed.

_'Is that all he got?'_

_'Sasuke-kun, please forfeit.'_

_'I thought of him as my rival. He has to be stronger than this. Something is wrong.'_

_'I won't lose here!'_

As Yoroi began his assault, Sasuke began to furiously dodge, but just as Yoroi was going to begin another attack Sasuke disappeared much to the shock of almost everyone. Lee and Gai were the most surprised.

_'He copied my Taijutsu! He had only seen it once!'_

"I have to admit, this is something I borrowed, but from here on out, it's original. I'm going to end this now!" Sasuke suddenly froze. He grabbed his shoulder and had to hold back a scream. Half of the room could see the curse mark while the others looked in curiosity.

_'Rosalina-hime, what's happening to him?' _Naruto may not be on best terms with Sasuke, but he was his comrade.

**_'That seal on his neck is trying to destroy his chakra and replace it. The way it's doing it is hurting him. Your seal adds the Kyuubi's chakra little by little, so you are use to it, but Sasuke's seal is forcing its way in. The only way to stop it is his will power.' _**Naruto looked worried, but he had to trust his teammate.

_'I won't let this thing take over!' _The marks on Sasuke face receded as he grinned. He threw a kick towards Yoroi left side. After he had blocked that attack, Sasuke sent one to his right, but he faked it making the first hit connect. He had then followed it up with a hit to the stomach.

"I'm not done yet! Lion's Barrage!" After the devastating kick had connected, Yoroi was down by the count.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka

"Finally, it's my turn!" The blonde grinned before jumping down. Kiba grinned cockily before jumping down as well with Akamaru in his jacket.

"Alright, we get to fight the dead last! This is going to be easy."

"You think so dog breathe? Well come at me with your best shot!" Naruto started to glow in silver.

_'Ready, Rosalina?' _He could feel her smiling.

"**_Yes, I am Naruto-kun. Let's do our best." _**The proctor coughed.

"Begin!"

_**Truth be told, I didn't want to end it there, but I had more story ideas on my mind. In this story Sasuke and Naruto are going to have key roles. I know the powers of the flowers and mushrooms aren't exactly the same, but I thought they could be better. Please review and tell me how should I improve. As long as you could understand it, then grammer is no issue.**_


End file.
